


Moonvasion: The Many Reasons

by delladuckz1



Category: Ducktales 2017
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delladuckz1/pseuds/delladuckz1
Summary: This fic is about what many other reason there may have been behind the Moonvasion
Kudos: 2





	Moonvasion: The Many Reasons

The Moonvasion Aliens POV:  
We've only heard of the Duckburg POV of the Moonvasion, but when we look into it we never really saw the alien side of it. There might have been more than what the episodes were letting on. Maybe there were more motives to trigger Lunaris to start this moonvasion. Maybe he had other reasons that what we know. He might have already met a so called Earther before Della Duck even got stuck on the moon.  
When you look into the Moonvasion there were 3 factors to it on Lunaris's side. These factors were mostly smite, jealously, and rage. Lunaris mostly wanted the entire galaxy to fear him. He also wanted control and power to do anything he wanted. But we've never heard the entire point of view until now.

While the Moonvasion was still in its planning Lunaris had made many weapons that he thought would destroy Earth. Lunaris had also wanted Earth to fear him too. The thing we never saw was the true reason why Lunaris was scared of Earth except his father was. Lunaris had even went out of his way to trick the residents of Tranquility into thinking Della had betrayed them but they never figured it out or asked one question of concern over it. They never did question Lunaris's authority. Penumbra did question Lunaris's authority a few times and stood up to him in the finale. We might never know the real motive behind the Moonvasion. We can try to come up with the many reasons why this happened.  We can try to come up with the many reasons why this happened.

How was this attack really supposed to be carried out? No one ever investigated it after it happened and was over. There should have been more questions asked like, who was responsible for letting it happen and exactly where they were from. The most probable cause of the  Moonvasion was that a certain new richest duck in the world decided to cut funding to the defense satellites to Earth most likely causing the  Moonvasion . Maybe that was  Lunaris’s plan all along to watch Earth’s defense satellites until they failed so he could carry out this  Moonvasion .

When  Lunaris took Donald prisoner on the moon when the citizens of Tranquility thought Della had betrayed them. If someone might have told them that Della did not betray them then they would not have joined in on the  Moonvasion .  Maybe if one thing had been said then the  Moonvasion would not have happened. 

These reasons should have been said in the episode and the episodes leading up to the  Moonvasion . If we knew the actual reasons behind it then maybe things would have turned out differently with the  Moonvasion . The  Moonvasion might not have happened the way it did if we had known these reasons.

-della-duckz.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Kiwimiz! I am your secret Santa this year!


End file.
